Lovesick
by LittleSunset264
Summary: Dewey wakes up feeling horrible due to being sick. Luckily enough, he has Huey to help nurse him back to health. (Prompt fanfic. One-shot.)


Dewey tossed and turned his body, groaning from feeling hot and uncomfortable.

He felt his body burn up as if he was food being cooked inside of an oven. He kicked the sheets off of him. He lied on his side as he held onto his pillow tightly. His breaths became heavier by the minute.

Of course he had to get sick right after Louie got better. Usually it took a couple of days before Dewey got sick, but it didn't seem like illness wanted to wait.

Curling up into a ball, he forced his eyes shut. All he wanted was to go back to sleep, yet he woke up early in the morning feeling like shit. Dewey turned his body around, facing his back towards the bedroom door. He pulled the pillow down while still having his head on it.

He sniffed everything back up, but only for a second. Doing that caused him to have a split-second headache and cough. He put his hand on his forehead, ready to grab on part of his hair. He removed his hand and put it back on the pillow, grabbing the pillow case.

Dewey groaned aggressively. He swallowed whatever saliva he had in his mouth, getting rid of the soreness in his throat for a few seconds. If he got up to get a bottle of water, it could help, but he didn't want to get up.

"Dewey, are you okay?" He heard Huey whisper.

He moved his head down, opening his eyes to see Huey on the ladder. He closed his eyes and slowly shook his head. Dewey felt the bed sink down at a few parts, figuring Huey was getting on his part of the bunk bed.

He felt Huey's wrist go on his forehead. It felt much cooler than how his body felt, especially his burning face. As the eldest pulled his arm away, Dewey coughed sharply. He tried to cover his mouth with his arm and elbow. He then looked at his older brother, who was sitting near his feet.

"How did you get sick so quickly?" Huey asked in concern.

"I don't know. I'm sorry..." Dewey let out hoarsely. He started coughing again aggressively.

"No, don't apologize, Dew! I'm here to take care of you." He softly said, patting his back very lightly and gently.

Huey went to get off, but Dewey grabbed his hand to stop him. Huey looked at him as he gently pulled away from him. Dewey pulled his right arm out from under his pillow.

He put his pinkie and thumb together, tapping his chin a few times with his index finger. He then laid his hand flat, putting it on his chest, making as much of a circle going clockwise as he could from laying down. Dewey then put his right arm back under his pillow.

"Okay, I'll go get some water for you. And I'm going to get some tissue too. You really need it." Huey whispered.

He then left to get tissue, water, and whatever else he was planning on getting or doing. Dewey put the entirety of the pillow under his head as he heard the door open and close. He rolled up his sleeves and rested his arms on his body.

He closed his eyes. He gulped once again, hoping that it'd help in the meantime. He kicked the blanket away, but he tried to make sure they didn't go off the bed. Dewey tried to keep it on his right side without the blanket touching him.

He wanted to go back to sleep, but Huey might come back by the time that he did. Yet, he felt so terrible that he'd rather fall asleep than feel hot to death. He opened his eyes and looked over to the door on the other side of the room. Dewey kept an eye on it, waiting for it to be opened, waiting for him to come back.

His eyelids felt heavy, compelling him to close them for at least a second. For what felt like a minute later, Dewey finally heard the door open. It sounded like it was being opened and closed as quietly as humanly possible. He made himself open his eyes and saw Huey walking towards the bunk bed.

Huey was carrying a couple of water bottles and a box of tissues in one arm, and a plastic bag in the other one. Dewey softly sniffed as he sat up. He watched Huey climb up the ladder and get his knee onto his bed. Huey put the bag where Dewey could grab it whenever he needed it.

Huey then handed him the box of tissues, those of which Dewey grabbed out of his hands. He took one out and blew his nose as much as he could while being quiet, since he didn't want to wake Louie up. When he was done, he put it in the bag Huey brought. The eldest gave him one of the water bottles he was holding.

"It's not exactly cold, but here you go."

Dewey took it and drank some of it. After he swallowed a few times, he sighed in relief.

"It's fine," Dewey smiled. "It's something for me to drink, and that's fine by me as long as my throat isn't sore for a bit."

He moved forwards, but Huey gently pushed him back.

"If you were thinking of getting a kiss from me, then you can't exactly do that while you're sick. Can't exactly get your brother sick when he's trying to take care of you, now can you?" Huey whispered.

Dewey crossed his arms. "Fuck being sick damn it..." He said to himself under his breath. He grabbed the water again and drank from it.

"Well, I'll go and get you some soup." He told him as he set his foot on the ladder. "Don't go anywhere, alright?"

Dewey slowly nodded while closed the bottle. It wasn't something he planned on doing, as much as he hated it. He watched Huey as he climbed down and walked out of the room. He grabbed the bag and tied it to part of the bed so he didn't accidentally touch the inside of it.

He sneezed, causing him to put his hand on his throat while the other one went for the tissues. Dewey hated that his throat hurt, even more whenever he sneezed. He wiped the boogers off and blew his nose again. He put the tissue in the trash and then laid down on his left side. He put his arm under the pillow.

He was going to wait there until Huey got back. Dewey silently yawned and closed his eyes.

* * *

Dewey felt himself being shaken.

He gently pushed the hand away. He didn't want to wake up right now. Whoever was there kept shaking him. That caused the sick triplet to open his eyes and turn around. He saw Huey in front of him, holding a tray containing a bowl of soup, a bottle of orange juice, and some medicine for him to take.

Behind Huey, he could see the sunlight coming through the window. Dewey didn't think he was asleep for _too_ long, nor did he think he was sleeping at all as a matter of fact. He looked at his brother again, who had a warm smile on his face.

"Time to get up, Dewdrop." Huey told him softly. "I apologize for taking so long, stuff kind of happened so it took me longer to get you what was needed."

Dewey sat up and carefully took the tray from Huey's hands. He went to put the tray on his lap when Huey stopped it from touching his legs. Huey grabbed a part of the blanket and put it on Dewey's legs. The middle triplet waited a couple of seconds before he finally set the tray down.

Nothing else happened, so he laid it down on his crossed legs. The only thing that Huey did was move away from him, sitting by the ladder while he looked at him. Dewey stared at him back as he began eating. He soon looked away from Huey and at his the soup.

He set his arm on the side and laid his head on his closed hand. It wasn't the best tasting thing, but it helped so he ate as much of it as he could and drank some of the orange juice.

Dewey raised his head up, hearing Huey's phone go off. The eldest took his phone out and started typing, which caused Dewey to raise his eyebrow. A minute later, Huey put it away.

"What was-" Dewey coughed harshly, interrupting what he was going to say and he went to drink the orange juice. "What was that about?"

"I forgot I had a Junior Woodchuck meeting today," Huey stretched his arms, "but I told them I wasn't coming today."

Dewey's eyes widened. "What? No, you go ahead, you don't have to be here to take care of me." He coughed once again. "Go do your Junior Woodchuck thing."

"You're more important. That can wait." Huey said smiling at him.

Dewey couldn't help but smile back. Even if Huey was going to miss out on whatever Junior Woodchuck thing it was he was going to do, he was happy his older brother was staying there for him. He finished up everything and took the medicine. His face turned into one of disgust when taking the medicine. He shivered, having goosebumps appear on his body.

Huey grabbed the tray and went down the bed ladder with it. Dewey drank some of the water and went to follow Huey, but the eldest held his hand out.

"_You're_ staying in bed. You need to rest."

"I don't like staying stuck in just one place though!"

"But it's necessary if you want to get better, Dewey."

Dewey groaned and coughed. "Come _on,_ it wouldn't hurt if I was out of bed for a little bit!"

"You wouldn't get better quicker though."

The middle triplet crossed his arms in annoyance. "Can we at least do something so I'm not in one spot doing nothing?" He went for the tissues and sneezed into that, throwing it in the bag and getting water right afterwards.

After a few seconds of thinking, Huey said "yeah, we can figure something out when I get back."

He then left the bedroom with the tray in hand. Dewey grabbed the bag, tissue, water bottle, and the blanket, then he went to the couch with everything in his arms. He put the almost everything on the side of the couch and sat on the couch, half-heartedly wrapping himself up with the blanket. He sneezed and coughed again, causing him to grab the tissue and blew his nose. He sniffed harshly, causing him to cough more.

Dewey made himself feel as comfortable as he could, letting himself rest on the couch while he waited for Huey to come back. A few minutes later, Huey came back. Seeing Dewey on the couch, he crossed his arms and his eyelids dropped, making his eyes become half-lidded.

"Dewford..."

"What? I'm resting, aren't I?" He said a little hoarsely and stuffily, nervously smiling at him.

Huey opened his mouth to argue, but only sighed looking at him. He went to Dewey and gave him a bag of cough drops. He then went to see what he could put on for the both of them for a few hours. After finding a couple of movies and putting one of them on, he sat down onto the couch and near Dewey.

The middle triplet inched closer to Huey, kept his head in a different direction while still seeing the screen, and leaned onto his arm and shoulder. Huey went to gently push him off, but at the last second he decided not to. He seemed too comfortable there for him to do that, so he left him be until the next time he decided to get up.

When the movies were done, Huey got up and put the second movie away in its case. As he was about to leave, Dewey grabbed his arm softly.

"Don't worry, I'll be back, Dew." Huey pulled his arm away. "You get back in bed, okay?"

Dewey sighed in silence and annoyance, only nodding. He didn't bother to argue with him. Huey smiled and left the room while Dewey took everything and moved them back to his part of the bunk bed. He drank the water, though there wasn't much left. After he drank it all, he put the bottle in the plastic bag, and he rested his head on his closed hand.

He heard the door open, which caused him to look in that direction smiling, but his smile faded after seeing that it was only Louie coming in. The hooded triplet walked to the bed and grabbed his laptop. He looked up to look at his older brother.

"Sick huh?"

"Yep." Dewey answered, coughing afterwards.

"Well, hope ya feel better, Dew." Louie said. "I'd stay, but I don't wanna keep Webs and Lena waiting."

Dewey nodded in understanding and both waved each other goodbye. Louie left the room and Dewey was left alone again. Dewey laid down as he crossed his arms. A few minutes later, Huey came back with some more orange juice. Carefully, the eldest climbed the ladder up to the sick triplet, who slowly sat up to receive the drink.

He drank some of it and gave the cup back to Huey when he was done. He sniffed a little, crossing his arms. Huey breathed in, held his breath, and went in to kiss his younger brother's forehead. When he pulled away, he smiled at him. Dewey smiled back.

Being sick sucked, but it sucked even less since Huey was there with him, even if he couldn't kiss him.

* * *

A/N: My _lord_ this should've been done a long while ago like omilord man. But, this prompt fanfic is done now thank god, so I'll be fine ha. Another starter prompt that I use that, well... Wasn't used to start off the fanfic pfff- The prompt was "How the hell did you get sick so quickly?" "I'm sorry" "No don't apologize! I'm here to take care of you" which I thought it'd be good to do a fanfic on. Normally I wouldn't do sickfics, but I thought it'd be nice to do something like this at least once.

...I know, it's been forever since I posted much, cut me some slack my motivation for writing shit decided to fly out the window XD That and I didn't know how to continue this and whatever pfff- Hope y'all enjoyed this either way though.


End file.
